1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of valves used to control the flow of fluids. More specifically, the invention comprises an interlocking control handle which can be employed as a safety device for preventing a child from actuating a gas or water valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional water faucets feature control valves which a user can rotate to actuate water flow. Various control schemes are used in the prior art for control of water flow from a faucet. One common scheme employs two control valves, where one control valve regulates the volumetric flow rate of water from a hot stream and a second control valve regulates the volumetric flow rate of water from a cold stream. In this control scheme the hot water stream and cold water stream mix before the water is discharged from the faucet. A second common control scheme involves a single control valve which regulates the temperature of the water discharged from the faucet. In this scheme a single valve regulates the ratio of hot water volume to cold water volume. Sometimes an additional control valve is provided to control the overall flow rate of water through the faucet.
These conventional flow control valves are generally easy to operate as only a small amount of torque or rotational force is required to turn the valve. This can present a hazardous condition for a small child who is left unsupervised around a bath tub or shower. Incidents of drowning or scalding are not uncommon since most parents cannot always be aware of what their children are doing.
Although many inventors have sought to make a child-proof control valve, many of these devices have presented their own drawbacks. One problem with many of these prior art devices is that many adults find the devices too cumbersome to use. It is therefore desirable to provide a new control valve that is both child-proof and comfortable for adults to use.